Dino Stalker II: New Adventures
by HumanSlushi
Summary: A dino Stalker Fanfic: In this story, Mike is sent back by Dylan to help Paula on a new mission to destroy the evil creation of rebel scientists. The mission is hard, and if failed, it could mean total destruciton! R
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
"Mike? Is everything alright?" a blond woman sitting across the table from him asked. He simply stared off, ignoring the glass of wine in front of him, the beautiful woman in across from him, and the fancy restaurant that surrounded him.  
"Mike? Darling, you should be happy, today we celebrate out engagement!" she said overjoyed, and with a southern accent. Suddenly and it hit her. "Mike, lets dance!" she said as the band began to play a slow waltz.  
"Huh?" he looked up and saw the woman, her and her lavender dress, and striking hazel eyes. She held her hand out hoping he would take it.  
He stood up and they walked to the dance floor. He put his arms on her waist and danced; though he was doing it subconsciously. Different thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts of another woman, one he met a year ago to this day. Her name was Paula.  
As he danced with his fiancée he was remembering the day he got beamed back.  
"Oh Mike, tell me your love me," she said pressing her head against his chest.  
Mike, in his subconscious state replied to her request. "Yes Paula, I love you!" he said.  
With that reply she pushed away from him. "What do you mean Paula? Who is Paula? My name is Rose.remember?" she stared at him quizzically.  
"Huh? Rose? Yes.. What did you say?" he asked.  
"Mike Wired!" she yelled in utter astonishment. "Your thinking about another woman aren't you?" her eyes began to tear. "Michael I cannot believe you!" with that she turned away and ran.  
"But Rose!" he called out watching her leave. He sighed wondering if he should go after her. He than left the restaurant and chased her, but came to a dead end.  
"Dammit Rose! Where did you go?" he said to himself.  
He than heard laughter. "Rose?" a group of men surrounded him. "Is that her name?" they laughed.  
He looked at them. "I have no time for this, out of my way!" he yelled at the men.  
One man spoke up. "Look boys, he thinks he can order us around!" the other men laughed in an uproar, pulling their guns out. "Now look, you give us your wallet and any other valuables, and we might let you live, you don't, we kill you!" the laughed again.  
"You guys are getting on my last nerve!" he said bearing his teeth.  
"Aw, what are you going to do about it?" one man asked, Mike laughed; punching the guy, and kicking the gun from his hand making it land at his feet. Mike picked up the gun. "That is what I will do!" he said.  
The other men stared but than prepared to fight too, holding up guns.  
"Ah-ha, so you guys want some too? Follow the leader I suppose," he paused. "Fine for me!" with that remark he shot forward at the other men, knocking guns away from them, and knocking teeth as well.  
He wiped his fists but suddenly froze as a man stood behind him with a gun at his temple.  
"Don't move!" the man ordered Mike.  
He stood deathly still, as he heard the man's finger slide into position to pull the trigger. Than, he pulled it.  
  
AN: I hope you like the beggining. I liked the game, but i thought it ended short. So i decided to write a fanfic. I know i don update as often as i should...as seen by my other stories, but this one i am going to try and finish real soon so that i can start some new stories, and finish my older ones ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: Mission

Mike winced, waiting for death to befall him, but when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the ally way, but in an old computer room.  
He relaxed and looked around until his eyes stopped at a main computer where he saw a blond woman, with shoulder length hair, dressed in leather, standing in front of it. When she turned around, Mike's heart skipped.  
"Mike!" she said running over to him placing her arms around his waist hugging him.  
He stood there in utter shock. "Paula?" he said looking down at her. "Is it.is it really you?" he asked.  
She nodded. "Mike!" she smiled.  
Mike couldn't belive it, all thoughts and questions faded away. He did the first thing he could think of, the first thing that even crossed his mind.  
He locked his eyes onto hers and leaned forward, pressing his lips onto hers for a slow, and passionate kiss.  
She leaned into him, returning his kiss, while they both shared a tender moment.  
He pulled away staring into her eyes. "Paula!" he said. He still couldn't believe that it was her, but their romantic moment ended when the computer began to beep.  
"Mike? Mike? Paula?" it said.  
Mike turned around to see Dylan's face in the computer.  
"Mike, you are here for a few reasons," the computer stopped as the screen blanked out for a moment, but the image reapeared  
"One: it seems somewhere along the lines of time, a group of rebel scientists from our group began to experiment on dinosaur intelligence, attempting to create a super smart race. They, to our disatisfaction, achieved this goal. The race was named after its creator, Profesor Islador. The Isladorasaur is highly inteligent, and very powerful," he paused.  
"This creature has inteligence that amount to and beyond that of a human's. We were trying to pursuit these creatures, and destroy them, but it seems they have their own plan. They have already killed those in the lab, including Profesor Islador who knows the only way to destroy them. They are his creations in fact," he paused again whiule the computer screen shifted.  
"Last we heard they were using the lab to create more of themselves, and travel to other places, using hyper space technology. They have amazing agility, and skills. It was discovered that their soul purpose was to destroy, and that profesor Islador was creating these creatures to use as an army," he paused.  
"What do you-" he was cut off because Paula put her hand over is mouth and beconed him to continue listening.  
"Mike, you and Paula have to find these creatures and destroy them before they make their way to civel areas and destroy everything we know and love. But first you must go to the lab and find whatever was not destroyed, and search for any files on the creation and destruction of these creatures. You must not fail, for the sake of all!" the computer paused.  
"I warn you however, you may not encounter many normal dinosaurs because they are probably already extinct. These Isladorasaurs are very hostile and have even been destroying the other dinos. Watch out, because they can take the form of a normal raptor. They use this to sneak on prey and other uses. However, they can use the form that was given to them. That of a silver raptor,"  
"Second reason you are here is because of Paula," he said.  
"What do you mean Paula? What about Paula?" he asked the computer.  
"Do not worry now," it said shutting off.  
"but.your making no sense!" he yelled, stomping his foot onto the metal ground.  
Paula looked to Mike."Mike!" she pointed to the computer and than grabbed his hand, leading him to the door.  
"But Paula, we have no idea where this lab is!" he said to her.  
She smiled running to a computer and hitting print. With that done, a map came from a printer. She held it up to him.  
"Paula, what would I do with out you?" he asked. With that he opened the door, which led to a weapons closet. He grabed several guns, and amunition. He threw a gun to Paula, and than walked out of the computer room.  
It led to a long silver hall way. Paula ran ahead and showed him another door, one that lead outside.  
Mike walked out, staring up at the many trees and the barely visible sky. The terrain was rough, and many bones covered the ground. The map said he had to go south, but he didn't know which way was south in this place.  
Paula grabbed his hand and led him in a dirrection. She obviously knew where they were headed. She lead him into a clearing, but than stopped. She had sensed something, and so did mike. They stood back to back, listening. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes, and Paula turned in the same direction, holding up her gun.  
But than the sound was heard from behind them. The both turned around to see a large raptor, a normal raptor in front of them.  
Mike held up his gun, and shot several times, but the creature dodged the bullets with a simple movement. It than jumped behind them.  
Mike shot again, but it did the same thing.  
"What the hell?" he asked.  
Than, the raptor jumped towards Paula wih its claws extended.  
Mike pushed her out of the way in time, but the raptor got his arm, slicing deep into the flesh.  
"Dammit!" he cursed. "Paula, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and got up, helping mike up and running.  
"Paula, what good is running going to do?" he yelled.  
With that she threw a bomb of tear gas behind her, hoping it would momentarely stun the creature long enough for them to make their way to a cheakpoint.  
  
Paula slid open a silver door to another facilty, walking in, and locking it.  
Mike slid down the wall holding his heavely bleeding arm. "Paula go see if you can find a first aid kit or something," he said.  
She nodded and ran into a room and found one, bringing it to mike. She opened it and pulled out a needle and some bandage. She held his arm and began to stitch the laserated flesh.  
Mike gritted his teeth as she did her work.  
She soon began to bandage the arm. "Done," she said.  
Mike looked at it. "Thanks Paula," he said.  
She walked up and looked around. "Spend night," she said.  
He got up and followed her as she walked to a room with two beds. One at one wall, one at the other.  
Mike walked over to one of them, laying his gun down. He than laid on the bed.  
Paula sat on the other bed, and looked at mike.  
"We have to go, I hate waiting around!" he said.  
"Mike.don't be.stupid.leave.we die!" she said. "Wait." she said.  
"Paula, waiting is for cowards!" he said. "I am not a coward!" he said.  
"Patient.Mike.Have to," she said.  
"I suppose," he said closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
Paula closed her eyes and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
Half way through their sleep, a roar could be heard outside, a powerful one. Paula awoke. Though she had been alone in these areas for over a year, she still felt safer when she was closer to mike.  
She walked crawled out of her bed and made her way into his.  
Mike unconciously put his arms around her pulling her close.  
Paula, feeling safe in his arms, and with his warmth around her, fell asleep soon after.  
  
AN: Another chapterm and a new adventure unfolding. How will thy get to the lab w/o these ominous Isladorasaurs discovering them? Wait until the next chapter and find out! ((I am on summber vacation, so it will be verey soon! I promise!)) 


End file.
